A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Bladam-Shevine
Summary: Dean is ordered to do a month of community service after a reckless driving incident. He volunteers at a psychiatric hospital where he meets an interesting schizophrenia patient, Cas. Will the two of them fall into a affectionate everlasting love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm new to fanfiction, I actually posted this story on Wattpad, but didn't get as many views as I thought I would :( So I thought I would try here. Anyways as a disclaimer I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in Supernatural. Please, no hate :)

* * *

Dean walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the nurses station. It was all complete bullshit if you asked him. Reckless driving? Please. He was just taking his baby out for a spin. But, what's done is done, and now here he is, stuck at some loony bin for a month in order to redeem himself by earning volunteer hours.

There were two nurses working at the counter. The one in the back was tall with dirty blonde hair tied back in a loose pony tail. She seemed to be sorting out a wide array of colorful pills. The other nurse was a grumpy looking, slightly obese woman with her dark hair slightly graying and tied up in a bun.

The nurse sorting the pills noticed Dean first. "Looks like our new volunteer is here." She said to no one in particular.

The other nurse looked up at him with disapproval written all over her face. Without saying anything she got up and walked over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of dingy white scrubs. She walked back over to where Dean stood and pushed them into his hands. "You're going to have to change."

Dean looked down at his black concert T-shirt that read AC/DC across it in bold green letters. He was also wearing a pair of worn-out jeans that he could admit were not entirely appropriate for trying to make a good impression.

Dean sighed, "Volunteers have to wear scrubs too?"

The nurse smiled crookedly. "Of course. We want everyone here to look professional."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the nearest washroom. He entered without knocking which he regretted as soon as he saw what was in there.

A beautiful blue-eyed man with messy brown hair and a bit of scruff in place of a beard. The man was wearing a blue hospital gown and was clearly a patient. He was smearing red paint all over the bathroom walls. Dean couldn't make out exactly what the man was writing but it seemed to be strange symbols and definitely wasn't English.

And wait a minute.

That wasn't red paint.

It was then that Dean noticed the long gash in the man's arm.

"Uh..." Dean said, stepping back, unsure of what to do next.

The heavier nurse jumped up as she noticed Dean's hesitation and what was causing it. She paged for an orderly to come for assistance with a patient.

Both nurses and two orderlies were by Dean's side in a matter of seconds.

"Cas! Stop it! How did you get in here?" The blonde nurse was shouting.

Dean watched in utter shock as one of the orderlies came and injected something into the man's arm. As the man fell limp they dragged him out of the bathroom and lifted him onto a gurney.

Dean watched them roll him down the hallway and didn't notice a third nurse with short black hair come up behind him.

He turned around and was presented with some rags and a bottle of cleaning spray.

"You're first job here." The grumpy nurse said.

The three walked away laughing to each other.

Dean sighed as he looked at all the blood on the walls.

"This is going to be a long month."

* * *

To be continued?

Only if you guys like it please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so apparently the first chapter got more love than I thought it would :) So I whipped up a chapter two for you guys who were interested in reading more.

* * *

It took Dean nearly half the day before he was finally done scrubbing the blood off of the bathroom walls. He looked down at his fingernails and noticed all the crimson, now dried-up liquid encrusted underneath his fingernails.

He heaved a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom that now smelled of lemon pledge.

Before the cleaning began Dean had put on the scrubs the nurse provided for him earlier. The white clothing had spots of blood splattered across every inch of its fabric.

Dean made his way over to the nurses station and realized it was a new nurse with beautiful, bright green eyes and red hair that was in a half ponytail. She smiled when she noticed him approaching.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

Dean pointed to his now red scrubs. "I need a new pair."

She giggled and walked over to the cupboard to grab a pair. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah, actually I'm just a volunteer here for a month. Name's Dean."

"You poor thing. First day and you're already on bathroom duty." She said while handing him over the clean scrubs.

"Tell me about it." Dean chuckled.

"Let me check what you're supposed to do next, okay?" She asked Dean.

"Okay." Dean answered as he watched her walk away to check the schedule.

She had a very distinctive walk. One of those walks when the girl sways her hips in sync with her moving legs. Dean always distracted himself by watching people's actions. It's how you learn to trust someone. It's how you know if they are a friend or foe.

The nurse came back in what could only be a few minutes and began to read out loud what was about to be Dean's next task. "Let's see, as soon as volunteer finishes bathroom clean-up, ask him to go work with-" she paused.

"Work with…?" Dean urged her on so he could get to work.

"It says they want to put you with Cas, but I've dealt with him before he's a very difficult patient. There must be some mistake."

Cas. He remembered that name. Was that the same patient who put Dean through hell trying to clean his stupid mess?

"It's no problem, really. I'm a pretty big guy I can handle any violent outbreaks."

"No… no it's not that, it's just there's protocols to follow, you have to have training! Let me just go check with my boss, it may take a little while, why don't you go sit down in the patient's living room area?"

Dean nodded and made his way over.

He sat down on a hard sofa that wasn't very comfortable at all. It was the color of puke yellow and had many rips and tears. There weren't any other patients around and he could faintly hear the TV that was playing some old black and white movie.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he thought he felt someone sneak up behind him. He spun his head around, but saw no one.

He shrugged and went to face the TV again, but nearly jumped off the couch when he saw those bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello Dean."

* * *

To be continued... Please read and review :) Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter three. Sorry that it's a bit short. Please enjoy :)

* * *

"Jesus… you scared the shit out of me!" Dean exclaimed, attempting to get his heart rate back to a normal rhythm.

The bright eyed man just stared back at him without saying a word.

"Your name is Cas right? I think I heard one of the nurses call you that." Dean asked him, trying to grab the man's attention.

Cas didn't say anything and instead made his way over to a chair across the room.

"You don't talk much do you?" Dean tried again.

"I do talk. I'm just choosing not to right now." Cas finally answered.

"Right…" Dean said, feeling a bit awkward.

An eerie feeling settled over Dean as he realized he needed to ask Cas something that had been bothering him.

"Hey… uh, Cas? How did you know my name just now? When you said 'Hello Dean', I never told you-"

"Your nametag."

Dean looked down at his check and felt stupid as he read the little card:

Dean Winchester

Volunteer

His face turned red as he looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He was twiddling his thumbs pretending not to notice Cas staring him down from across the room.

Much to Dean's relief the red-haired nurse came into the room at that moment. Dean immediately stood up to greet her.

"Well, there's no mistake. My supervisor thinks that Cas having some form of new socialization will really help him with his road to recovery. He's schizophrenic and can become pretty violent at times, but not often. Actually, for the most part he's pretty shy."

"Trust me I know all about that."

The nurse looked up from her chart into Dean's eyes.

"How would you know about that?" She asked him with obvious confusion.

"Oh I met him. He doesn't talk much. He's right over the-"

Dean was taken aback when he looked over to the empty chair that Cas had just been sitting in.

"I was just talking with him, well attempting to, he was right over there I swear…" Dean explained.

"Mr. Winchester I assure you that is impossible. Cas was heavily sedated earlier this morning and locked into his room for safety precautions. He couldn't have been out here… Maybe it was another patient?"

"No… No he was the same one I saw this morning. I had to clean up the mess he created."

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Winchester. Anyways, the medications should be wearing off soon and an orderly will bring him out to the living room. In the meantime just make yourself comfortable. It won't take long."

Dean watched as the nurse walked back to her station. He sighed and went to take a seat again. Cas was right there sitting across from him!

He's been volunteering at this loony bin for half a day and he himself was already going crazy…

* * *

Please continue to read and review :) Let me know if you guys like it... Feedback is very important to me, but please no hate!


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry this took so long to update, I've been really busy with school. Now that it's Summer I'm hoping to be able to update more often. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the nurse had promised it wasn't long after the fiasco with Dean thinking he had seen Cas that an orderly brought the bright-eyed patient out in a wheelchair.

"Alright Cas, be on your best behaviour." The orderly, who was a younger male probably no more than twenty-five, said to the patient who clearly was not listening.

"He doesn't talk much." Said the orderly, grinning slightly.

Dean smirked. "I'm sure I'll get something out of him." He said, eyeing Cas suspiciously.

When the orderly left Dean sat on the couch next to the wheelchair so that he was eye-level with Cas.

Trying to contain his frustration, Dean began to speak. "Listen. I don't know what game your trying to play, but I'm not going to put up with it. You hear me? I don't want to be hear and I bet you don't either, so I will ask you for the last time to cut the crap."

Cas just blinked.

Dean heaved a sigh of frustration. Several moments passed until Cas finally decided to open his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean."

Dean glared at him, astonished that he would even dare say such words. He raised his pointer finger to Cas as if to threaten him, but put it down just as quickly realizing that a rather nosy nurse was sceptically watching the pair.

"I will tell you this though, Dean." Cas began, looking around nervously.

Dean put his full attention on Cas, anticipating the next set of words to come out of the man's mouth.

"You may think you're going crazy, some of the things that happen here are almost… supernatural… Don't let your mind fool you. Believe in what you see, convince yourself it is real. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

"Who's them?" Dean asked, utterly confused.

"Everyone, Dean."

"Cas, I'm really lost right now…"

"Sam was lost too. He let them believe his mind was unravelling."

"Sam? Who is Sam?" Dean asked, still prying for more answers to the many questions now floating around his mind.

"Sam is just one of Cas' delusions… He's schizophrenic you know…" Dean jumped at the sudden new voice in the room. He turned to find the nurse from earlier standing right behind him.

"Has Cas been saying anything?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed.

Dean looked back to Cas who seemed to be communicating with his eyes. They were wide and fearsome, they were telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Uh… No…"

"Good. That means his medications are working as they should be. Anyways, I just came to notify you that your volunteering session is finished. I assume we will see you the same time tomorrow?"

Dean looked back at Cas one more time, for the first time realizing how handsome the man was. His skin was pale and soft looking, and Dean yearned to touch it. His eyes were bright against the almost translucent skin. Dean was feeling as if a magnet was forcing him to keep his eyes set on Cas. The fascinating patient who a minute ago he would have strangled for not giving him a straight answer. What was going on?

Dean snapped out of the sudden trance and nodded towards the nurse. "Yeah, same time tomorrow."

"Excellent." The nurse said, smiling and turning to leave.

"Wait a minute! May I ask your name?" Dean asked.

The nurse answered without turning, "Naomi."

* * *

**What will happen next? Please review!**


End file.
